The powerful omega
by thewolfloverhumphrey
Summary: A pup (Humphrey) finds himself in the western pack and he has powers. He grows up being an omega having a not so secret love but it all changes when his love (Kate) has to marry Garth. Humphrey leaves and trains to be a beta while the killer of his first pack plans on taking him down. This my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown POV**

I have to find a pack fast the pup thought. I was running from my old pack that was attacked

 **Flashback**

I was in my den when I heard a scream in the distance and then a howl. A moment later my dad came into the den. Dad what's happening I asked. It's another pack they're attacking go hide in the back of the den and stay quiet he said and when you can, run to the western pack they will take you in. I did as I was told then all of a sudden a group of seven big muscular wolves came at the den and three of them pinned my dad and then three pinned my mom while they dragged them away while I quietly sobbed in the back of the den. When I snuck out I ran into the woods and then I got attacked by a full black wolf. Its time to finish my revenge he said and scratched me to near death but luckily two bears came out of nowhere and got him off me before he could kill me and as I ran I heard him yell you can't escape me

 **Flashback end**

I continued running until I fell and blacked out.

 **Another unknown POV**

Today is the first day I go outside I'm so excited said a female tan furred wolf. Be careful said another tan wolf inside the den I will mom said the pup as she ran out. As she was walking she smelt something weird and after tracking the smell for a little while she found a bleeding pup. She than ran to her parents den. Kate what's wrong Kate's mom said worryingly. I found a hurt pup Kate said lead me to him a gray wolf and Kate's mom said simultaneously. Ok I said and sprinted to where I found him. When we got there my mom gasped picked up the pup and ran back to the den. As me and dad ran back to the den in silence and when we got there we saw mom working on the pup. Is he alive honey my dad asked? He will need some rest but yes.


	2. A fun day

**_Chapter 2_**

 **A/N I'm sorry about the really late update but here you are chapter two.**

 **The next day**

Unknown pup's POV

I woke up to see I'm in a den and I try to get up but just as I am I here someone say don't get up but I it was to late I get up and fall down with a yelp. As I look up I see an old gray male wolf with a white under belly and a female tan wolf with a white underbelly walking up to me. Who are you the old wolf asked? Who are you and where am I, I came back. I'm Winston the old wolf said and I'm Eve the tan wolf said. Then Winston said you're in the western pack. Well I'm Humphrey I said. Well Humphrey where did you come from and where are your parents he said. When I heard that I got up crying and ran out of the den hearing one of them say go get him Kate. I ran and sat in front of a rock and as I cried I heard someone ask are you ok. I lunged at where I heard it and started to choke the pup but let go before the pup died and darted.

Winston's POV

I was following Kate as she chased Humphrey and I got to her I saw she was catching her breath. Kate what happened, he started to chock me until I almost blacked out and than he took off. Kate and I started to follow his sent until a grassy field where I got pinned down with claws to my neck and saw a muscled red wolf pinned me. I then saw Humphrey tackle him to ground and heard him say you took my parents now you die.

Humphrey's POV

You took my parents now you die I said he then through me off of him I then transported behind him and shock waved him away head first into a rock and died instantly. I then turned to Winston and a female tan pup with a white underbelly. How, they asked simultaneously you will never remember this but than a group of 15 wolves jumped out of the bushes. You I yelled than a black wolf snuck out of a bush behind me and snuck up on me, but I saw him and said you can't do that again I know your there I turn around Ghost I say. You know who my grandfather is. You can't defeat me. I know who he is but that cant stop this Ghost says and turns into a smoke ball. I us my own ability and take that away from him and he untransforms I than blast him and his goons far away. I then looked at Kate and Winston and said in a menacing voice you were never meant to see that. Kate run Winston said. Kate than ran but I transported to her than Winston and put them into a cave. What do you want from us Winston said I want you? Both to forget I said. I then waved my paw in front of them and they immediately forgot everything. Humphrey why did you run off Winston asked me. Well my parents died and I don't want to remember it. I than looked over to Kate so who is this I asked. I'm Kate she answered and I thought that she was cute. We than started to walk off to the pack but I couldn't walk because I ran out of adrenaline so Winston carried me back to the pack

As we were walking Kate bombarded me with questions it was annoying but I thought she was hot. When we got to the den Winston put me down and Eve asked me why I left and Winston explained and Eve patched me up.

Three hours later

Is there a river any where near here I asked yes its Winston said but Kate quickly and excitedly interrupted I'll take you. I, Winston, and Eve chuckled at how quick she was to say that. As we walked I caught Kate staring at me so I asked you like what you see.

Kate's POV

When we got to the den we waited a few hours and then the thing I was waiting for Humphrey asked if there was a river so I said I would take him because I could continue to check him out more. Before we left my mom told me to find Lily (her sister) and bring her back. As we were walking I was looking over Humphrey and he wasn't that muscular but he did have a beautiful personality but then I got caught red handed and he asked if I liked what I saw and I blushed terribly and looked away when he said that. As we continued made are way to the river it was very quit until he broke it asking what did your parents tell you. They asked me to find my sister I said you have a sister Humphrey asked yup I said well you go find her when we get to the river and I will do what I have to do ok he said ok

Five minutes of walking

Ok go get your sister I will take my bath but don't watch me ok I said in a sad voice.

 **A/N I want to know how I'm doing so leave a review if you would please.**


End file.
